Optoelectronic systems include laser scanners, projectors, and other laser devices. These optoelectronic systems may include an infrared camera and an infrared laser projector to sense the depth of various objects within the system's field of view (FOV). The laser beams associated with depth sensing are deflected in a controlled manner by scanning mirrors within the system. The FOV may be limited by a mechanical form factor (physical dimensions) of the system. For example, laser projector units embedded in mobile devices may have stringent size limitations in order to fit into the mobile devices. Accordingly, the projector units may be designed taking into account stringent size limitations in the direction of projection, to allow embedding of the designed unit in mobile devices. To meet the stringent size limitations, laser devices with form factor restrictions may include Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) scanning mirrors, silicon devices etched for specific mechanical shapes.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.